fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fanten Expo/Clover Entertainment/Simcity 6
cheers as Clover returns Thank you everyone. Now, I will now be presenting my next game,' Simicty 6.' Now, honestly, I am one of those people who enjoyed the recent Simcity 5. I mean, sure it requires to be online, but if you want to play alone, here's a suggestion. Set the region to private Region and don't invite anyone. It works for me. Now, onto the presentation. See, Simcity 6 is going to take the amazing graphics of rival city-builder franchise, Cities XL, and incorporate them into this game to make the game look more amazing than Simcities ever been. Online mode will be back, however, it will be optional. Gameplay footage of Simcity 6 Also for the first time, Simcity gameplay isn't limited to just one region. Now, it's an entire planet full of spaces to build cities, all ranging in different sizes. There are 3 views to see your cities from. City view, which views only the city you're currently working on, Region view, which views the current region on the planet you're using, and finally, Planetary view, which enables you to view your planet full of cities from outer space. Some are small, which is good for small towns or mid-size cities, while large maps are good for massive urban settlements. It will take the mechanics of Simcity 5 and expand on them. For example, in Simcity 5, you can edit the buildings that you place like Police Stations and Hospitals. Now, you can do more, like editing its color, shape, and adding some flash to it, basically. Most of the time, landmarks, like the Empire State Building and Eiffel Tower are only there to add tourism. Now, it actually changs the style of your city. If you put the Tokyo Tower in the city, it will give all the buildings in the surrounding area a Japanese-themed city. gameplay footage of disasters wrecking the city And no Simcity game is complete without the ability to unleash disasters upon your city. When a disaster destroys buildings, they topple extremely realistically, depending on where the disaster hits the building. It crumbles and falls, one huge chunk at a time. All your old favorites are back, such as earthquake, tornado, meteor shower, alien invasion, and giant monster. Now, for giant monster, what we did is enable you to take some of your creatures from the game Spore and import them into Simcity 6 and unleash them on the city. The way you design your Spore creature determines how much destruction it will cause to your city. We got this idea because the giant monster in Simcity 5 was a Spore creature. Plus, NEW disasters are added as well. Here's a list of every disaster: Meteor Earthquake Giant Monster Tornado Alien Invasion Zombies Tsunamis Burgazoid 6000 Hurricane Wildfire 'Nuclear Bomb ' Now, Simcity 6 is going to hit stores in September this year for Xbox 360, Playstation 3, Wii U, Playstation 4 and PC cheers Category:Events Category:Subpages